


【SK】盐（pwp🔞一发完）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【SK】盐（pwp🔞一发完）

吵，太吵了。

台下人声鼎沸如同静止，不知藏在哪里的蝉叫的密集响亮，放佛要掀起发麻的头皮，在耳边吵闹个不停，透明的太阳光圈下，微风也似热浪般袭来拍打裸露在外的胳膊，手臂上。主持人拿着话筒嘴型夸大的张张合合，singto看着坐在对面的人有些片刻的恍惚，同时，也注意到了他皱着眉拼命使眼色的神态。

singto下台时接过Krist丢过来的一瓶矿泉水，明显这个丢用力很大，像是带着孩子气的不满。singto一个踉跄险些没接住，Krist见状快步走到身边张张嘴想说些什么，不过singto却没有注意到，边开着瓶盖径直走向了后台。

Krist一直跟在singto的身后，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着singto劲瘦的后背，心里不知想着什么，直到进了休息室，两人也一句话都没说。

singto察觉到旁边的人有意无意的往自己这边靠，明明沙发已经够大了。

可能是他更喜欢坐在沙发中间，更柔软一些？想到这singto刚想往旁边坐一点，却感受到Krist的身体热度越来越近，他似乎是还嫌不够，跟玩一样的干脆换了个姿势，变本加厉的坐在了singto的大腿上，双手也缠绕到singto的脖颈，膝盖支在沙发上，裤腿自然的卷起露出雪白的脚脖子，小腿隔着长裤有意无意的摩擦singto的膝盖两侧，如藤蔓一般紧紧纠缠在一起。

不知道怎么演变成了这样……

Krist还在他身上磨蹭着，从各种意义上来说。singto不自然的扭过头。

“你干嘛？”

Krist的脸有些黑，这是他要生气的前兆。singto比谁都清楚，Krist大部分时候是个成熟体贴，脾气好很好说话的人，可是面对自己时却意外的孩子气，也很容易生气。

singto愣了一下，迟钝地问：“什么？”

“你，干嘛躲我！”Krist的声音很清脆，标准的少年音色，此刻却有些拔高音调。

他指的是刚刚singto闪避的动作，还是之前台上一直不配合的行为？

singto不知道该说些什么，沉默了一会别扭的胡诌道：“……有点热。”

不过这也是实话，就算在空调的加持下，两个血气方刚的大男人这样搂搂抱抱，不一会空气就变得黏糊糊的，他已经出了不少汗。

两人还在对峙着，维持着这个不尴不尬的动作，singto额角的一滴汗眼看就要顺着颧骨流下来，Krist非常自然的伸出舌尖舔去，温热的湿润感停留在皮肤上，放佛要渗透进去，singto的瞳孔微微放大，看着他有些嫌弃的舔舔嘴唇。

“好咸。”

singto怕他掉下去，一只手搂在他的腰上护着，现在只感觉手心全是汗。

两人下身的紧密相贴处越来越不容忽视，温度高的发烫，特别是Krist还煽风点火的动来动去，故意用自己柔软的身体在singto身上滑动，难耐的夹起大腿磨蹭着。

singto很快就全硬了，甚至在生理反应下，忍不住的向上顶。

“嗯…”Krist抱得越来越紧，柔软的部位隔着裤子滑过坚挺时，喉间溢出软绵绵的呻吟。

从singto的角度看下去，Krist的腰弧度优美的紧贴着自己，他的扭动更像是情不自禁，饱满的臀部在自己的大腿上晃来晃去，急需爱抚。

甚至大腿上也有一阵湿意，不知是汗湿还是什么。

singto看到他这副大有准备自我自足，只把自己当成性用品玩具的模样，神情有些阴沉。伸手摸向他的两腿之间，果不其然的摸到一片濡湿，裤子也似乎要被顶破，还好休闲裤比较宽松。

“你已经湿透了……”singto看起来平静的说道，其实内心早就想把他整个人压在桌子上操到天翻地覆了。

Krist汗涔涔的贴在singto的颈侧，闻言咬着他的耳朵，嗓音软绵绵的：“正好…替你消消火……”下身也极具暗示的压在正中心，就像隔着一层布料已经被singto插进去了一样。

singto还没有动弹，Krist有些惊讶：“难道你不想我吗？P'sing……你还在生气？”

他们冷战的那段时间里singto像个木头一样冷淡就不说了，他都这样委身求和了，没想到singto这个老顽固还在介意之前的事情？

“不是，这样不太好吧…在这种地方，随时会有人进来。”singto相比起Krist还是更加理智，大多数时候都是这样。

“就是因为这个？没别的了？”Krist有些好笑，心道singto还是活在上个世纪的保守男孩吗？门都锁了根本不需要担心。

singto点点头，Krist缓缓的笑了，笑容干净又明亮。整个人趴在singto身上，魅惑如丝却又带着不容置疑的威慑力：“那就继续。”

Krist抓起singto的手放在自己胸前，“快摸摸我。”

谁能拒绝这样的Krist呢？黑亮的发丝，湖水一样清澈的眼睛。谁又会不爱呢？

singto叹了口气，宽厚的手掌隔着薄衬衫抚摸他的乳头，以往在床上时这块总是特别鲜艳，也让singto爱不释手，那些欢爱的记忆涌入脑海，确实，他们很久没做过了。想到衣服下面Krist的身体有多美妙，他的眼神暗了几分，下身也憋了很久急需释放。

singto喘着粗气脱下他的裤子和湿透了的内裤，手指也顺便摸了一下湿润的那里，逗弄着Krist，看见他脸上露出不同的表情，带着羞耻和露骨。singto最终示意道：“趴在桌子上。”

面前只有一个茶几，Krist听话的趴了上去撅起屁股，又觉得哪里不妥，刚回过头想说：“这桌子是不是有点矮了……”

“啊…！”

singto不由分说的捅了进来，早在看到他湿淋淋的诱人小穴毫无防备的面对自己时，脑袋里理智铸成的城墙就崩塌了，只想狠狠操进去，把这个惹火的家伙操哭，操晕过去。

还好前戏时间够长，Krist的小穴足够柔软，才能够让肉棒撑开褶皱，直击深处。

“呜呜唔……”Krist在singto随即到来猛烈的撞击下捂住自己的嘴，尽量不叫的太大声引起过路人的怀疑，但singto绝不会因此放慢节奏，面对这样饱受欺负带着哭腔的Krist，他骨子里有种肆虐感，更加变本加厉的撞击着那一处。

“啊…嗯唔……啊、太深了…”Krist的肩克制不住的抖动着，身体随着singto的冲刺与冰凉的桌面摩擦着，乳头上带来的感觉又痒又刺激。然而他已无从顾瑕，被填满的身后让他十分满足。

“不喜欢吗？”singto手掌按在他雪白的臀部上，咬着牙问。

Krist的下身一片狼藉，粘液流淌在毛发上，声音被冲撞的断断续续，逐渐顾不得那么多声音越来越大，带着哭腔回答道：“啊……唔嗯…嗯嗯啊…啊…喜…喜欢…”

“嗯。”singto在Krist的肩背上印下一个轻柔的吻，“我也喜欢。”

与此同时，高潮的Krist颤抖着射了出来，精液滴落在地板上，还有一些溅到了自己小腹上，桌子上 。

穴道一阵紧缩，singto差点缴械出来，Krist不知羞的继续说：“射在我里面吧，喂饱我。”

“等下清理起来会有些麻烦……”singto缓慢地戳着，犹豫道。

“快点！”Krist近乎命令的要求，实则是带着孩子气的任性。

singto狠狠的顶弄了数十下，在最后的快感浪潮，Krist餍足的呻吟中，恋恋不舍的把清液尽数射到狭小温热的通道里。

两人的精液混合在了一起，缓缓的顺着毛发流淌到地板上。

看着桌子上，满地的狼藉，singto有些头疼。此时又听到Krist说“一次就不行了？”

singto挑了挑眉，把赤裸着下身的Krist抱起来，“诶等等等等，”Krist又叫起来：“还没吃饭午睡呢，下午你别又拆我台子！”

singto宠溺的笑了，他家小孩别扭的样子也太可爱了吧。

end.


End file.
